1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree processing and harvesting and more specifically to a rotary dangle head having continuous rotation, which does not require an operator to reverse rotation of a dangle head relative to a logging equipment boom.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a rotary dangle head with continuous rotation relative to a logging equipment boom. Continuous rotary hydraulic unions are used for other equipment. However, it appears the continuous rotary hydraulic unions have not been used for rotary dangle heads. Most rotary dangle heads are capable of rotating nearly 360 degrees relative to logging equipment booms. However, the prior art rotary dangle heads have a couple of drawbacks. First, hydraulic hoses are being twisted and stressed every time the dangle head is rotated. As a result, the hydraulic hoses must be replaced periodically. Secondly, an operator must frequently reverse rotation of the dangle head to complete a tree moving operation. If the operator picks-up a tree with a prior art rotator, after a 350 degree rotation from a starting angle and the operator is required to rotate the tree an addition 30 degrees in the same direction; the prior art rotator requires the operator to reverse rotation 340 degrees to get to the desired angle of rotation.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a rotary dangle head having a continuous rotation, which does not require an operator to reverse rotation of a dangle head relative to a logging equipment boom and does not wear hydraulic hoses during use.